


Hope is Never Truly Lost

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginnings of a Beautiful Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Silver is their Isle papa, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Beginnings, What-If, feelings of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: What if Uma and Harry went in Evie and Jay's place?The end of the week arrived far quicker than either imagined it would. Evie remained hopeful that things for them were going to get better. On the other hand, Jay had long lost hope.





	Hope is Never Truly Lost

Hidden amongst the crowd, a beautiful blue-haired young woman slide into place beside the long haired thief. Dark eyes watched as the door to Maleficent’s home opened, Uma and Harry Hook appearing shortly after with their parents not far behind. The shaggy haired pirate bent down towards the turquoise haired sea witch, matching grins on their faces as they conspired together. With his tricorn hat in hand and extended out in an extravagant gesture, Harry waited a moment to allow Uma into the limo before he slid in behind her. Neither seemed to notice the frantically waving Gil as he stood off to the side. 

A shout drew her attention back to the open door. Her hand found its way onto Jay’s bicep as Carlos raced out not long after the pirate duo, his mother hot on his heels yelling for him to come back and forbidding him from leaving. He tossed his bag into the trunk of the limo, nearly hitting the steward from Auradon as he practically dove into the opened vehicle. Evie frowned, waiting for his head to pop out at least once to say goodbye. It hurt far more than she cared to admit when he never did. 

She hadn’t known how much her grip had hardened until she heard Jay whisper her name, “Evie, you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” she lied, loosening the bite of her nails while continuing the touch that currently was the only thing keeping her grounded. 

The crowd erupted into cheers as the final pair appeared. Maleficent lead Mal out of their home with a proud grin, her hand on the girls’ shoulder. The Mistress of evil whispered words only her daughter could hear, earning a nod in reply. 

With a shrug of her shoulders, Mal stepped away from her mother, grip tightening on the strap of her worn bag. Evie waited with baited breath as Mal scanned the crowd, stopping on them. Something like hope flared within Evie, maybe Mal would insist on having them join her and others. After all it had been Evie and Jay who had travelled through the Forbidden Woods with Mal and Carlos in search of Maleficent’s beloved scepter. 

The princess-in-training moved forward, stopping when Jay takes her hand. Confused she looks back, Jay shakes his head, leveling a hard glare straight ahead. Mal says nothing. Nor does she smile apologetically. She simply returns Jay’s glare with one of her own before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Only a few days passed since the lucky four left the Isle and every thing continued as always with minor changes. Jafar had grown more aggressive in his dealing with Jay. With each new day an ugly bruise appeared on his beautiful tan skin. It worried her to see him off each night, only to see and care for a new bruise the very next day. Evie feared one day he wouldn’t return to her.

“He’s punishing me,” Jay mumbled one day. “He blames me for not being picked.”

Evie could only scowl as she gently pressed the cold, damp cloth to his swollen eye. “That’s ridiculous! It’s not your fault.” She couldn’t tell if the grunt he supplied her with was in response to her statement or if she had applied too much pressure to his wounded eye. 

She understood his annoyance. Her own mother continued to blame her as well for not being selected to Auradon. Though Evie felt ashamed for how grateful she was for her mother having never laid a hand on her. However, what she lacked with distributing physical abuse, the Evil Queen made up for with her words and they were just as effective. Instead of visible markings, her mother used her words as sharp daggers to belittle Evie for everything. 

_“You’ll never win a prince behaving like that, child,” her mother would say as she ran a brush through her blue locks. Evie flinched the moment her mother none-to-gently tugged free a difficult knot. _

_“I only did as you told me to, mother,” another sharp pull of her hair. Evie closed her eyes, hands clenched tightly in her lap. _

_“Not well enough, it seems.” Mother frowns, glaring at Evie’s reflection from the broken mirror. “Those friends of yours are no good. They encourage your less than regal behavior.” Another sharp pull has Evie’s head pulled back harshly. “The Tremaine’s are far more appropriate friends for my daughter,” her mother continues to rant, “ though they are still far beneath us.”_

_“Dizzy is a dear friend of mine,” Evie quietly interrupts, daring to glance back at the fiery gaze on her._

_Grimhilde’s eyes narrow dangerous, the brush stilled in blue locks. “Useless, my dear Evie. Utterly useless.”_

“Eve, you okay?”

She flinched away from the cool leather touch on her hand. Jay pulled back quickly, offering a somewhat apologetic grimace. 

With a shake of her head, Evie stood straighter bringing up her most brilliant smile.

“I’m fine,” Jay continued to look unsure, knowing her better than either really cared to admit. “Can I braid your hair?”

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Jay allowed her to turn him away. Evie’s hands immediately driving into his long hair to momentarily forget her mother.

* * *

The end of the week arrived far quicker than either imagined it would. Evie remained hopeful that things for them were going to get better. On the other hand, Jay had long lost hope. He tried to remind Evie that Mal wasn’t the best person to try and trust.

“Why can’t you just be happy?” Evie demanded as he pushed open the door for the Fish n Chip shoppe. 

“Because I don’t trust them, Evie. Can’t you see they forgot about us!”

Her hands clenched tightly at her side, a deadly glare pinned on him. She chose not to reply, instead remaining silent and turning on her heel to find Gil at the bar. Jay couldn’t help the sigh that escaped as he watched Evie happily chat with the blond. 

“I know they got this,” he caught Gil saying as he leaned closer to Evie, “they are not going to forget about us.”

Jay’s eyes couldn’t roll farther back into his head if they tried. Evie and Gil were both far too hopeful for their own good. Nothing was going to change. Mal would continue to only think about herself and leave them all to rot on the Isle. Carlos was too soft to try and stand up against anyone, especially without Evie there to support him. Besides, Jay highly doubted the younger boy even wanted anything to do with the Isle now that he was safely out of its grasp. Harry wouldn’t do anything unless under Uma’s orders. 

He wouldn’t admit it to Evie but Jay held some hope that Uma would be the voice of reason. Despite his ties to Mal, he knew beneath Uma’s thick skin, she cared deeply for those who followed her. She wouldn’t just forget her own crew mates now that she had a taste of freedom, would she?

“Hey Jay!” Gil shouted at him, eagerly waving once he had caught his attention. “It’s about to start, we saved you a spot!” 

Evie patted the stool besides her, Jay taking the offered seat and sliding a breath closer to the blue haired teen. The pair resumed their little conversation the moment Jay’s taken his seat. Evie leaned back against him as his arm found her waist, her hand slipping into his. He ignored the hopeful chatter between the two in favor of indulging himself on a handful of Gil’s stale fries. 

It started as he expected. Evie squealed in delight the moment she saw Mal in the carriage dressed in a lacy purple dress sitting beside the soon-to-be king.  
“She looks wonderful,” Evie blissfully sighed, “I can’t wait to see Uma’s dress! I would clearly have done a much better job.” 

Gil agreed with her, pushing his plate of fries closer to Jay’s stealing hand. She scoffed the moment Snow White appeared on screen though something sad crept into her eyes as she watched the older woman.

He nudged her gently, “are you okay?”

She nodded, quickly rubbing at her eye before turning her bright smile to him, “I’m fine. It’s,” she took a deep breath, “everything is okay. Don’t worry.”

Jay fought the flush to his cheeks when she gave him a peck on the cheek, instead turning his attention back onto the ceremony and stuffing another handful of fries into his mouth. He ignored Gil’s teasing nudge to his ribs, turning the blond’s head back towards the tv. 

For once Ursula’s shop fell silent as Prince Ben entered the huge chapel to a choir of singing kids. It felt strange for the pirates to be so still, everyone holding their breath in anticipation for what was to come. 

Jay found himself wondering what it would be like to be in Ben’s shoes, to be only a few steps away from being crowned King of all of Auradon. To have so many bow down as he walked. He would definitely be more deserving of Evie’s love. He’d finally be everything his mother wanted for her. 

“Finally! Jay, Jay it’s happening!” Gil’s large hand shook him from his thoughts.

The thief focused back onto the tv as Fairy Godmother accepted Ben’s promise. A pale hand just out of screen grabbing the wand from her. Evie gasped in time with the crowd on screen, her hand clenching his far tighter than he expected. 

The Chip Shoppe erupted into an uproar as the wand was pointed up.The Isle shook as the magic hit the barrier. Evie fell back into him and he did his best to keep her steady. Gil stood up quickly, wrapping as much of his arms as he could around the two of them. 

“The barrier,” Evie whispered once the shaking stopped and she was able to get her proper footing, “they did it. It’s broken.” 

“Child!” Fairy Godmother yelled, drawing their attention back onto the happenings of Auradon, “What are you doing?” 

They watched as a pretty, little thing came into view, Jay vaguely remembered Snow White calling her by Jane. The wand clenched tightly in her pale hands, magic flinging everywhere as she tried to contain it. She spewed on about her mother not making her beautiful and doing it herself.

Typical. Jay thought. An Auradon brat throwing a tantrum.

“It’s Mal,” Evie pointed.

Mal came up behind the girl and snatched the wand from her hands, holding it up between her and Ben.

“Stand back! I said stand back!” 

This was it. They actually did it. The barrier was down. They were free. Yet something was wrong. The others were at Mal’s side. Uma stood closer than what would have been expected. Harry’s hand was on Carlos’ shoulder as though protecting him and Carlos watched everything unfold with frightful eyes. And Mal. Mal’s eyes were filled with tears. 

“I think I want to be good…”

Silence fell over the Chip shop once more, but this time it felt far deadlier. Mal and Ben’s moment would have been sweet if it were any other group watching. Jay watched as she completely turned her back on him. 

“We are not our parents.”

Everything went south from there. Mal turned to the others, reminding them of the things that truly made them happy. At that moment Maleficent appeared, causing another joyful uproar in the Chip shop. There was still hope as Maleficent demanded the wand from her daughter. Auradon was frozen and Maleficent continued to remind Mal of her true nature. She continued to refuse, Maleficent finally having enough and transforming in a fearsome dragon. 

“She won’t kill them will she?” Evie asked fearfully. 

He didn’t have an answer. Jay could only watch as the four faced off against the dragon. The pirates all cheered whenever Maleficent swooped in to attack or breathed out fire. Gil and Evie both tightened their grip on him as the scene continued on. 

The Isle lost. Mal, Uma, Carlos and Harry all stood up to Maleficent. She was transformed into nothing more than a gecko. The wand was returned to Fairy Godmother and the barrier was closed once more before anyone else was able to escape. 

Chaos erupted in the shop. Pirates yelled out their frustrations. Tables were being flipped and chairs were being broken. Food was tossed up at the tv and the ceremony that continued as though nothing had happened. 

Jay shrugged off Gil’s hand and stepped away from Evie. Hazel eyes turned to him in concern. 

“Jay?”

“I told you,” he hissed, his hands clenched tightly into fists at his side. A rage was growing inside him. He’s tried to warn Evie. Tried to deter her from getting her hopes up and now look what happened. 

“Jay, it’s okay,” Evie whispered, reaching out for him only for him to slap her hands away. 

She stared back at him, hurt in her eyes as she drew her hands to her chest. Gil jumped in between them with something like worry in his eyes, as her covered Evie from view. 

“Nothing is okay right now. I told you, they forget about us! Mal didn’t mention us once.”

“Jay.”

“No one asked you Gil!” Jay snapped, he felt like hitting something and if he wasn’t careful it would be Gil. 

“Jay!”

“Shut up both of you! Don’t you see they lied. I was right to not trust them.”

Jay ran out of Ursula's before either could try to calm him down again. Maybe it wasn’t Evie or Gil whose hope was too high. Maybe, just maybe his hopes had been too high and he didn’t want to admit it to himself or anyone.

* * *

Jay refused to return home that night. Jafar would be upset and Jay would rather not have his father take his anger out on him more than he already did. He chose not to return to their loft afraid to face Evie after how he had behaved at Ursula’s. Instead he found himself at Silver’s, the old space pirate welcoming him with no questions asked.

Jay curled up against the pillow he’d claim for himself since his first visit years ago. The battered old bed gave him little comfort after everything. He felt lost. Abandoned. Confused. Everything was wrong and he was only making it worse. 

The ruckus out on the streets of the Isle wasn’t helping. Everyone was in a frenzy, upset that the children had failed. Upset even more that Maleficent had failed. 

The knock at Silver’s door caused him to jump, curling tighter around his dirty pillow. 

“Ah, if it ain’t me favorite little lassie and who might ye be?”

“Gil, sir, Gaston’s son.” 

Jay buried his face into the pillow and silently screamed. He had hoped that he’d have more time alone. 

Evie coughed, “is he here?” 

“Aye, ye know where he likes to hide. Help me prepare something, boy.”

He pretended to ignore the clicking of the approaching heels, wishing he could disappear before she got to him. The clicking stopped and all Jay could hear was the clattering from Silver’s tiny kitchen as Gil tried to ask him a million questions. 

The soft touch on his hand startled him. He clenched the pillow tighter almost suffocating himself in hopes she’d decide to leave him alone. 

“Stop that,” he could hear the frown as she tugged at his hands, “Jay please.”

Slowly he loosened his grip, allowing her to snatch the pillow away. He laid on his back staring up at her unimpressed, the pillow remained in one hand as though she were going to strike him with it. Her face softened and she dropped it, the bed dipping as she climbed on beside him. 

“Oh Jay,” her hand brushed over his cheek, wiping at the wetness. He must of been a sight. He couldn’t tell if the tears were born from anger or sadness, not like it mattered anymore. 

“It’s okay to be angry,” Evie started, her hand finding its way into his hair. “I’m angry. Gil’s angry. It’s okay.”

He snatched the pillow back, turning away from her as he clenched it to his chest. 

“Is he your best friend now?” He didn’t mean for it to come out harsh and yet he didn’t feel the need to apologize for his tone. 

She sighed, her hand still in his hair. “He’s a sweetheart and a good friend, Jay. He likes you too you know?”

He ignored the last bit, closing his eyes and holding his tongue. Words wanted to spill from him, telling her to just leave and be with the other boy if he made her so happy. She didn’t need to be bothered with him. 

“But this isn’t about Gil. This is about you. Jay, it’s okay to be hurt. We all are. We’ve been betrayed by those we thought cared about us.”

He continued to be silent, listening to the clattering in the kitchen and trying to ignore the uproar just outside. Her hand swept through his hair.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about this now. Let’s just,” she paused and the bed shifted as she apparently made herself comfortable, “let’s just stay here for the night.”

Evie’s arm wound around his waist as she gave him a pat. There was something about Evie and her continued motherly-ness that just seemed to work on him. He sighed, turned in her arm and pressed his forehead against hers. A sigh of contentment slipped from her lips as she met his eyes. 

The bed dipped once more, Evie and him nearly rolling back from the intrusion. The broken was barely big enough for two and yet Gil managed to squeeze himself up against Jay’s back. Evie giggled as Gil rested his large head on Jay’s. 

“You’re heavy,” Jay groaned, speaking for the first time that night. 

The pirate only chuckled, his arm coming over Jay’s waist to pull him closer. Evie moved closer and laced her fingers with Gil’s. 

Silver’s “Suppose ah’ve adopted a’other one,” had the teens erupting into further hysteria, Jay even joining in. 

Jay settled between them. Gil’s head still on his as Evie tucked hers’ beneath his chin. It was a bit uncomfortable with Gil’s added weight but it felt nice. It felt warm. Jay didn’t want to give in to hope, not after everything that happened. 

Tonight he’d accept it, for tonight they were his hope.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I've had this little thing started in my docs for a while now. Like before we even got the Jay/Gil goodness in D3. So I'm happy to finally get this out. 
> 
> Hopefully you liked it!
> 
> I haven't decided if this will remain a one-shot or if I'll turn it into like a series of sort. I don't want to make any promises as I'm really horrible with multi-chaptered things(See my Gilvie fic Heavy in Your Arms and Hevie fic Worlds Apart. T^T I am working on new chapters a year later).
> 
> But I do have ideas for more Jay/Evie/Gil goodness in this little universe. So we'll see! If I do decide to write more I'll add them here! 
> 
> Do feel free to stop by and say hi or request something on tumblr if you like: [Brokengem](http://brokengem.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
